


home is where the heart is, but the heart is in the wrong place.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, stress smoking, tell me what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin tags along for one of Dan's trips, and something's up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i still suck at writing but here's some angsty egobang. comments appreciated !! i kind of gave up writing the second chapter because i kept thinking it sucked so i made this a one-shot. sorry, y'all.

"Leave your bags on the floor," Dan mutters, closing the hotel door behind him and stepping towards the sliding glass doors. Arin complies, dropping his luggage awkwardly by the wall. He follows Dan out onto the balcony, the sun setting over an illuminated city scape. Arin smiles softly, and he turns to talk to Dan when he realizes something's amiss. Dan is there, leaning nonchalantly against the railing, flicking a cigarette.

That's the first thing Arin notices. Dan doesn't - Dan doesn't smoke. Not unless he's feeling bad, which isn't often. This alarms him, and Arin reaches out to brush against Dan's arm. When he makes contact, Dan stiffens, dropping the cigarette. "What, dude?" Dan says, louder than he meant, and he feels instantly guilty when Arin flinches away.

"I was... just trying to see if you were okay, but you seem preoccupied." Arin bites his cheek, and steps back into the hotel room, obviously hurt. Dan's mind tells him to apologize, but he stays there, knuckles whitening as he grips the railing. Shit.

Arin sits slowly on the bed, facing away from the balcony. His train of thought pulses, circling in his head. Arin knows everything about Dan, and vice-versa, so why wouldn't Dan say what was bothering him? He flops backwards onto the pillow, closing his eyes. Maybe they were just tired from the flight. Yeah, maybe that was it. Arin settles his breathing, tries to sleep, but is pulled out his subconsious when he hears a soft call of his name. When he opens his eyes, Arin watches as Dan crosses the room to him, sits next to his legs on the bed.

"Arin, look-" Dan starts, but is interrupted when Arin sits up and looks him dead in the eyes.

"Dan, I get it. You're tired, or pissed, or something. But you can't just sit down and act all 'oh, I wasn't paying attention'. You know that I hate getting yelled at, Dan! You of all people should know I hate that shit." Arin sighs, letting his words sink in.

"I know, let me fucking apologize, damn it!" What a fucking hypocrite. Dan recoils when he realizes that he did it again, and he can feel Arin tense next to him. "Shit, Arin, I'm sorry, okay? So much has been happening lately. Not just to me, but to people around me, and I've been trying to stay focused but it's pretty fucking hard."

Arin's mouth is pressed into a straight line, and Dan knows that there's not much he can do at this point. So he pulls out his last-resort apology: he leans in to kiss Arin, and it's not reciprocated. Dan's chest tightens with guilt, and tears threaten to spill out. He squeezes his eyes shut.

"You're a shithead," Arin gets out, wrapping his hand around Dan's wrist. "Don't do it again, okay? I trust you to not hurt me."

Dan looks up, his eyes watery but hopeful. "Arin..." he manages, swallowing roughly. this time, it's Arin that initiates the kiss, and it knocks the anxiety right out of Dan. Dan's lips twitch into a small smile, and Arin can feel it in the kiss.

Arin momentarily pulls back, letting his forehead rest against Dan's. "I forgive you. I just... I want you to trust me back. Dan, do you trust me?" It takes a moment for Dan to register this. His chest was swelling with affection. "Daniel, do you trust me?"

It all kind of spills out when Arin uses Dan's full name.


End file.
